A Pokémon Master ~part4~
by Raeha
Summary: A continuation


Chapter9 It's been a while since we last saw Ash and Misty with their friends Rebecca and Tracy. Ash has gotten all of the needed badges for the Orange League and defeated one member of the Orange Crew. Ash will fight the next one in the morning. It's about 7:00PM at the local pokémon center. Ash and Misty are sharing a room next to Rebecca's/Tracy's room. "Ash?" asks Misty wondering if he's awake. "Yes, Misty" says Ash. "When do you think we will ever see our homes again? Professor Oak does want his G.S. ball sometime in his life you know" Misty reminds him. "Well I only have to defeat 3 more members of the Orange Crew and then we can compete. I guess that'll take about 1month or 2. Why?" Ash is curious if Misty is homesick. "Well, I just hate traveling so much and would like to get back to a place where I know more people" Misty says gingerly. She has missed her friends back in Cerulean and doesn't like camping out as much as Ash does. "Don't worry Misty we'll be home in no time at all. In the meantime get some sleep." Ash leans over to misty on her separate bed and kisses her lightly on the forehead. "Good night Ash ...sweet dreams." They fall asleep not long after. Later that night Misty is having a nightmare. 

Inside her dream... There was a flash of light and Misty was standing in a huge stadium. Ash is on the ground in front of her. He isn't moving and from she can tell not breathing either. "Ash wake up" she yells to no one in particular. Pikachu runs up and gives Ash a little shock. Ash doesn't move. Misty notices that the bleachers are full of people watching in suspense. They are looking at her and then she hears a deep voice. "Ha, you think you can bring him back? The only thing now is a miracle." As if on cue Misty begins to cry on ash praying to the stars that Ash will come back to her. All of a sudden a glitter of light sparkles in the sky. She hears a moan. "Misty?" It's Ash she thought. "Ash, are you ok? I was so worried" she says wiping tears from her eyes. "What happened" asks Ash. "I don't know" she replies. The figure walks up to them now and then disappears in a puff of smoke. 

At the pokémon center... "Ahhhhh!" Misty screams as she gets out of bed and looks at the alarm clock. On it is a note. It read... "You love Ash. He has a strong will and is brave. All will be lost without you. He will be destroyed if you let him go. Don't let him die. Misty folds the note and sets it in her pocket then drifts back into a peaceful sleep. The next day everyone wakes up around the same time and they all decide to eat at the pokémon center. After breakfast they train Ash's pokémon in a few battles. Ash gets challenged and wins every match. He is full of hope and Misty won't tell him about the note or the dream until he is through with the match as not to disturb his concentration or his good mood. Ash notices Misty's distant mood and decides to see what is wrong with her. "Misty, what's the matter?" Ash asks worrying about her. "Nothing" she says not wanting to bother him. "Ok" is his only reply. After a good lunch they head to the next member of the Orange Crew. Ash defeats them quickly with Pikachu defeating a Blastoise and Lapras then having Pigeot defeat the last member's pokémon, a Parasect. Ash still pondered what Misty was so distant about. He asked her one last time "Ok Misty, I know something is wrong, what is it?" he sounds upset about her refusal to tell him. Finally she gives in to hie pleas. "Ash, I had a bad nightmare last night and it's bothering me." "Tell me all about it when we get back to our rooms ok?" "Ok, thanks" Misty says smiling and thinking of how much he must have loved her. "For what" Ash says. Misty fell over anime style. "You can be so dense sometimes Ash. That's why I love you." They kissed lightly and walked back to the pokémon center silently. Little did they know that they were being watched by the villanious Team Rocket. 

With Team Rocket... "Look at those little pests" says Jessie staring at them in disgust. She lokked at her partner james who was fighting with Meowth(Meowth was winning). She hit them with the infamous paper fan and they looked at the twerps from behind the bushes. They start to scheme a plan on how to catch Pikachu from ash and get them out of the way for good. What is team Rocket planning? Will they finally suceed? Who can stop them? Are Ash and Misty going to talk or will they again be interrupted by another end to the story? Find out next time 

Author's note: sorry I didn't get another story in last night but I will finish the next one now and put them in together. Hope you like it. Don't forget to write. :-) @-)-- 


End file.
